Caught
by FonzFan82
Summary: Lindsey Cleaver's friends, Martha Haskell and Louise Rutherford cause a lot of trouble. What kind of mischief will the two girls get into this time and will they loose Lindsey as a friend?
1. Chapter 1

Note: This idea has been with me for a while so I hope you will enjoy it. I've been picturing to see what the 2nd Generation of 'Leave It to Beaver' would look like. You can also find it on noveljoy dot com and fictionpress dot com. Also note that there will be flashbacks throughout the story from the original show. Please read and enjoy!

School ended for that Friday afternoon. Lindsey Cleaver was carrying her textbooks and wore her nylon backpack. She went to her locker. She put the books on the floor. Her friend, Martha Haskell rushed over to her locker. Lindsey wore a pair of pearl earrings, long black hair in a ponytail, new blue jeans, white tennis shoes, and of course, a light purple T – shirt with buttons.

"Hi, Martha," Lindsey greeted her.

"Hi, Lindsey," Martha returned panting.

"You're panting, Martha."

"I ran downstairs from history."

History was Martha's last class of the day. Lindsey's last class was science. It wasn't a favorite class, but she gets As and Bs. Martha didn't care much about school.

After Martha came to Lindsey's locker, their friend, Louise Rutherford came to join them. Louise Rutherford was different from Lindsey and Martha. Unlike Martha and Lindsey, Louise never was born in the States. Her adoptive father, Clarence Rutherford, took her here to the States after he retired from Africa. He worked at an orphanage and took her here to the States when he retired.

Lindsey wanted to visit her father, Wally and Uncle Theodore (Beaver for short) after the school year was finished for the summer. Wally and Uncle Beaver lived in Mayfield.

"Hi, ladies," Louise said.

Her short blonde hair was ready for a shampoo, Martha and Lindsey noticed. Louise had beautiful light brown eyes. She was wearing a lavender shirt, but unlike Lindsey's shirt, it had a zipper. Louise wore Sketchers, but her pair looked like it was time to go to the dump. Louise was wearing perfume today.

"Hey, Louise, what's the perfume for? It smells nice. Trying to impress the guys on the baseball team so they can take you out to the prom?" Martha asked with a laugh.

"No, Martha, I'm not. I'm not here to impress the gays in the university. I am trying to find a guy that would want to go on a first date."

Martha gave another laugh. Like Lindsey, she had the same looks as her father, Eddie Haskell. She'd heard lots of stories from her father while growing up. She'd been told so many times she acted and sounded just like Eddie. Since her parents divorced when she was younger, she and her sister were able to see Eddie on vacations and holidays.

"Will you cool it, girls?" Lindsey asked as she slammed her locker.

Like Martha, Lindsey also sounded and acted like her father. Lindsey wasn't like Martha who had a sibling to hang out with. She was an only child. Lindsey found an old saying Wally had told her: _They're just giving you the business. _Lindsey thought what Wally told her was true at this time.

The three girls were now in the university's parking lot.

"What are your plans this afternoon, Lindsey?" Louise asked.

"I'm going to my dorm room. I have a few tests that are coming up, so I think I'll get started."

"Come on, Lindsey. You can study another time. Do you want to go to the mall instead? A movie is starting in a couple of hours," Louise told her.

"And I'm tagging along," Martha remarked.

"Maybe another time, Louise. I have a lot of homework to do tonight. You both should do the same thing."

"You're not fun, Lindsey. Just this once?" Martha asked.

Lindsey continued to shake her head.

"Sorry."

"Fine. You'll miss all the good stuff, Lindsey. If you don't come, you'll be sorry you did," Louise replied as Martha nodded in agreement.

"If you don't mind my asking, Louise, what movies are playing?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know. We'll sneak in whatever movie is playing. I heard _Saving Mr. Banks _is supposed to be good. Are you still tagging along, Martha?" Louise asked.

"You bet. Whose car are we taking? Mine or yours?" Martha asked when the three girls reached Lindsey's car.

"You still have time to change your mind, Lindsey," Martha said once Lindsey unlocked her car.

"Sorry, girls, my mind hasn't changed. I'll see you tomorrow," Lindsey told Martha as she shut the backseat.

She now got behind the wheel, buckled her seatbelt, leaving her friends behind.

"She'll be sorry," Martha said as they reached Louise's car.

Louise's car was able to fit three people. Like Martha and Lindsey, her adopted father, Clarence (aka Lumpy) told stories when they were growing up. Martha hopped in the passenger's seat. After slamming the door, Louise started the engine, turned the station to a rap music channel and the air conditioner on.

Once Louise and Martha were out of the university parking lot, a commercial was on.

"Again?" Louise mumbled.

She didn't seem to care much for TV and commercial ads. When the GEICO commercial was over and another began, Martha said, "Hey, Louise, I just came up with an idea."

"What?" Louise asked.

The music returned.

"I know what we can do. We can get on the computer and change Lindsey's password," Martha said with giggles.

"Lindsey sure wouldn't appreciate that if she found out it was us and wouldn't be our friend anymore," Louise told her.

"I guess you're right. After all, she is a dear friend. I still vote we give it a shot."

Louise didn't reply after what Martha had just said, but gave her friend another answer.

"I guess we can fool around just this once. We'll have to do it quick," Louise told Martha.

"I knew you'd change your mind. When Lindsey's doing her homework this evening, you come to my dorm and we'll use my laptop."

Louise agreed.

"Done deal."


	2. Chapter 2

The movie ended a little after six that evening. A rule the university had was the students had to be back in their dorms if they had a date before nine – thirty. Martha and Louise came to their dorm after eating their supper a little before seven that evening. The two girls shared a dorm together while Lindsey was assigned to a different one.

One time the girls shared a room with Lindsey last year, but it never worked out because Louise and Martha caused a lot of trouble. The girls didn't have any other girls with them since the dorm limit was two people in each room. Martha was having a flashback from last year.

"Hey, Louise, remember last year when we shared a room with Lindsey, we changed her grades from her previous report card?" Martha asked.

"Sure I do," Louise answered as Martha brought her laptop with her to the bed.

"And when Lindsey's teachers found out it wasn't her who changed the grades and Lindsey finally figured out it was us and she made us write a letter to apologize we did it."

"Right," Martha said as the two girls laughed.

"And then the news passed to our parents. Boy, you and I got punished big – time from our parents."

Louise and Martha laughed a bit more about the memory.

"Yeah, and Mr. Cleaver forbade us two not to spend any quality time with his daughter during our summer vacation," Martha added.

"He sure was mad, all right. Let's see if us girls can ace this password change without her knowing it was us."

"I wouldn't be too sure about it," replied Louise, "and you know Lindsey finds out pretty quickly."

"True. Maybe we can fake a name for us."

"Good idea, Martha. What name should we use?" Louise questioned with curiosity.

"How about Georgette and Melinda?" Martha said quickly.

"I love it!"

Once Martha typed up Lindsey's hotmail and logged in successfully, she and Louise saw Lindsey had tons of e – mails. Lindsey didn't stay on the computer very much. Louise saw a few of them were from Beaver and Wally. She and Martha didn't bother opening any of Lindsey's e – mails, since the two were only there to change the password.

Louise watched as Martha typed up a whole new password. Lindsey would get alerted once she tries to log in. After Martha logged out, she and Louise broke into giggles.

"Let's see what happens when she logs in," Louise said.

"I agree. Let's use my aol address and use the fake names of Melinda and Georgette," Martha added.

Louise watched Martha log into her account.

"What should we say?"

Louise wrote the message on a separate sheet of paper.

"Nice one, Louise."

Martha ended the e – mail, signing the names Melinda and Georgette. Then Martha logged out and shut down the laptop.

"Are we ready to find out about the change of password?" Martha asked.

"You know I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Then it was time to go to bed. This time it was Louise's turn to turn the light out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Lindsey wasn't on campus. Martha and Louise had noticed.

"Where is Lindsey? She's usually here every day," Louise remarked.

"I have no idea, Louise. She didn't say anything to me about not showing up on campus today. Did she say a word about it to you?"

"I didn't get any word either, Martha. I'm sure she'll tell."

"I hope so, Louise. I want to tell her she missed out last night."

Louise agreed.

"It would've been more fun with Lindsey around, that's for sure."

Lunchtime came early that day. Lindsey finally showed up.

"Hi, Lindsey. Where have you been?"

"Is this a way to treat a friend?" Lindsey shot back at Martha.

"What are you talking about?" Louise asked.

"What I'm talking about is my hotmail account was hacked."

"How did that happen?"

"Maybe you should explain this," Lindsey said, shoving a printed copy of the e – mail.

Louise read it out loud once the girls sat at a table with their lunch trays.

"Hi, cutie. I've been watching you for a month now. Hope we can get together."

"Take a good look where the address was sent."

Lindsey sure wasn't in a good mood at all today. Louise continued to read the fake Georgette/Melinda e – mail.

"From: martha299 Signed, Georgette and Melinda."

"We wanted to play a joke," Martha told their friend.

Lindsey didn't notice right away Martha had just told a white lie.

"I'd like to know why you girls signed this e – mail under false names. It sure didn't fool me that it was another person. I knew it was you girls since the e – mail was sent from Martha's address."

"When did you find this out?" Martha asked.

"Just this morning. It didn't take me very long to know my password had changed. In near future, please don't hack a friend's account," Lindsey said unhappily.

Martha tried to change the subject.

"Lindsey, you sure missed out on a good movie yesterday."

"I don't care about any dumb movie, Martha. What I'm more interested in is why true friends would want to break into a friend's account online and change the password and use fake names. Dad was right about you girls giving me the business."

Louise was the first to speak up.

"We're sorry, Lindsey. It was all Martha's idea."

Louise saw Martha shoot her a look. Lindsey didn't bother to see what kind of look Martha had on her face.

"You're not going to tell our parents, are you?" Martha asked.

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't."

Lindsey thought to herself if she would tell Wally and knew he really wouldn't like this latest thing Louise and Martha had just done. Wally once told her, "If your friends never want to impress your friendship, it would hurt a lot if you lost Louise and Martha they did something that wasn't trustworthy. If you break your friendship, you can always say something until another time and make a compromise."

Lindsey hoped Wally's advice helped. She wanted to find out for herself. Ever since she met Martha and Louise, they had been nothing but trouble.

Louise was new to the gang, so she'd been in America almost three and a half years. Lindsey thought to herself that she was happy she lived here in America and not a poor country like Africa. Since she and Martha had first met Louise, they heard so much about Louise's life in Kenya.

Sure, Louise might miss Africa, but she saw how thankful she was when Lumpy came along before retirement and decided to take her back home with him. Louise was in her late teens when Lumpy decided he wanted to bring a child back to America with him.

Louise was seventeen when she first moved here to America, so she was almost twenty years of age now. Lindsey and Martha were the same age, but a year or two older. Louise really didn't talk much about Kenya, Africa to her friends, since her life was mostly in an orphanage so there was never anything interesting to tell her friends about being in the orphanage for almost ten years. She somehow thought it wouldn't interest Martha and Lindsey. While Lindsey grabbed her textbooks, the three girls walked to their classes together. Lindsey thought to herself that Wally would've been right on the friendship advice. She would just have to wait and see.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, which was late Friday afternoon, the campus had a half – day.

Once the girls walked out of the university, Martha said, "Hey, girls, should we go back to our dorm room and call all the guys on the campus to play a prank?"

Lindsey didn't like the idea of calling people the three of them had never met.

"I think I'll pass. I have track meet at two," Lindsey told Martha.

"You're so much like your dad, Lindsey. Can't you skip track practice?" Martha asked.

"I don't think so. Martha, we're in college now. We're a bit old to make prank calls."

The time wasn't really two that afternoon, so Lindsey got the time wrong. What Martha had just mentioned was one hundred percent correct. Like her father, Wally, she was interested in sports.

"Lindsey, it isn't even two. It's only three – fifteen. You don't have track meet until three – forty – five. We have plenty of time to go to our dorm and get started with the telephone calls," Martha reminded her.

Martha looked at their friend.

"Are you with me, Louise, or are you going to leave me?"

"I will help you with the calls. I was able to look up a lot of their numbers."

"You girls are doing kid stuff. It's time to grow up," Lindsey remarked.

"Can't we have some fun?" Martha asked.

Neither she or Louise paid any attention to Lindsey's rolling eyes. Lindsey also remembered another thing Wally had told her about Martha and Louise.

Ever since their relationship grew closer, Lindsey ran away from Wally years ago without even knowing Wally had health issues, they had never really talked much about this kind of thing. Once she heard about Wally's depression, they started to become closer.

He told her: "If Martha and Louise ever plan to come up with ideas they want you to get involved in, for example, smoking, just walk away."

She heard lots of stories from Uncle Beaver about him and Wally were growing up, and whenever he and Wally would get into trouble, Grandpa Ward came on the scene and gave them both good advice.

"Don't you want to stick around for some of it, Lindsey? We might make calls from someone you like," Louise said.

"Thank you for inviting me, girls. I think I can stick around for a while. Remember, I have track meet."

The girls hopped into Martha's light purple Subaru. Martha had gotten the car for Christmas last year from Eddie. She'd kept in good condition since.

The three girls noticed once Martha started the engine, the car was low on gas and it looked like it could use a good wash. It had been a month or so the last time Martha had taken it to the car wash.

"Are you going to give this vehicle a good wash, Martha?" Lindsey asked.

"Maybe."

Lindsey rolled her eyes a second time and still neither girl had noticed. Lindsey also heard so many stories about Eddie when they were growing up. She was happy to know all the warnings Wally had given her about Martha. This friendship thing with Martha and her sister and Louise had gone back since Grandpa Ward was in business with Louise's adopted grandfather, Fred Rutherford, and since they stick to being friends.

"Martha, why don't we go take the car to the car wash? It won't take long. And take the car to get more gasoline. Your tank is nearing empty," Lindsey said.

She'd opened the window when she was sitting in the backseat. It was a nice day: mid – fifties and low twenties. She thought she was smelling pot.

"I was going to do that, Lindsey. The tank is being filled up. And then we're going to our dorm."

Lindsey didn't speak up right away. She wanted to say something about the car smelling like pot. She'd never known Martha would do such a thing. Ever since she and Martha met Louise, she knew from the start Louise wasn't that type of person to do so. Again she could be wrong.

After rolling the window down, Lindsey picked up a cigarette butt from the looked like it was a day or week old. Lindsey gave a quiet gagging noise so neither girl could hear her. That's when Louise turned the radio to a rap station. Unlike Martha and Louise, Lindsey was never into rap music. She liked rock 'n' roll better.

Lindsey now spoke up.

"Martha, I just found a cigarette butt here in the backseat. Does it happen to be yours?" Lindsey asked.

It caught Martha's attention. She looked through the rear view mirror to catch a closer look.

"Why, it is mine. I guess I forgot I left it there," Martha answered as she took a right on west.

"Since when did you start?" Louise asked with curiosity.

"About a day or ago. Why all these questions? After all these years living with Dad, I was so looking forward to living on my own so nobody would tell me how to care for myself."

In all the stories Eddie told her about growing up in the fifties, he never mentioned anything about smoking.

"Dad never told me stories that involved pot and all that other crazy stuff," Louise told Martha.

"Yeah, Louise. Even my father mentioned Mr. Haskell never had a pack of cigarettes or drinking," Lindsey replied.

"If your dad never touched cigarettes and all that other jazz, why are you changing the generation for?" Louise asked.

Lindsey didn't want to say this aloud to Martha that she was going to share this piece story with Wally. Of course Wally would pass this piece of news to Eddie. Like any other parent, Eddie was good at punishing his daughters. 'That's what I'll do. I will call Dad after track meet this evening and tell him about the cigarette butts,' Lindsey thought quietly.

"You're pretty quiet back there, Lindsey. Is there anything we need to know?" Louise asked, giving their friend eye contact.

"You two don't need to know right now," Lindsey said truthfully.

"Okay," Louise said and went back to focusing on the traffic. Martha headed to drive south.

"On another thought, I think I'll pass on making prank calls," Lindsey said.

"Come on, Lindsey. First you ditched us out from not seeing a movie, and now this. You call that a friendship?" Martha asked.

"If friends your age that are so immature, then yes," Lindsey answered.

"Does that mean we're not friends anymore?" Louise asked.

"For now we are still friends. If you girls keep this up, I will not keep our friendship the way it is now."

What she said was true. What Wally told her, she could always be friends with Louise and Martha if they agreed to stay friends. Lindsey hoped Wally's advice was true. She would find out.


	5. Chapter 5

That Saturday morning, Lindsey didn't have any plans for the weekend. It was only 8:47 that morning when she thought she would call her father, Wally. He usually was almost always up before nine, but with his health, it all depended on his depression. Wally was home when she called.

"Hello?" she heard Beaver say.

"Hi, Uncle Beaver."

"Hi, sweetheart. How's school?"

"Just fine, Uncle Beaver. May I speak to Dad?"

"He's on his way down now. Hold on."

She heard her uncle walk to the stairway. The house he and Wally grew up as children in the fifties was still around. To tell the truth, they still are.

"Wally! Lindsey's on the phone!" Lindsey heard Beaver holler.

"Thanks, Beaver. I'll take it out there," she heard her father say.

"Okay."

That's when Beaver left.

"Hi, Dad," she said once she heard the phone in the kitchen click.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Dad, is that all right we talk?"

"Isn't that why you called?"

"Yes."

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Martha Haskell."

She heard Wally sigh.

"What about Martha do you want to talk about?" Wally asked his only child.

"Well, I would like you to pass something on to her father."

"I'm listening, honey. What is it you want me to pass on?"

"Well, Dad, just a couple of days ago, Martha and Louise wanted to go to the movies and invited me along," Lindsey started.

Wally didn't understand.

"Is this why you phoned? About not going to the picture show with the girls?" he asked.

"No, sir. That's not why I called. There is more to the story," she said.

Somehow she had this feeling Uncle Beaver was listening in.

"Go on," he said.

"Well, Martha and Louise talked me into the movies. I turned them down on count of piles of homework. They were disappointed when I turned them down. Just yesterday, I found a cigarette butt on the floor in the back of Martha's car."

"Did you tell her about it, Lindsey? What does this have to do with telling her father? She could have done this herself," Wally replied.

"I know, Dad, but you know how it is. I did mention it to Martha and asked how long she had been smoking."

"And what does this have to do with her father?"

"Wouldn't you punish your daughter if you learned she recently started smoking?" Lindsey asked.

"Of course. There's more, isn't it?"

"Yes. Then you can see why I called."

"Tell me the rest and I'll see what her father can do."

"That's not the only thing. I did catch Martha doing, Dad. The same day I told them I couldn't go to the movies with them, I checked my e – mail the following morning. It looked to me Louise and Martha were recently on the computer."

"What did they do now to give you the business?"

When he said that, he was trying to think of something his father would do.

"I must have been busy doing my schoolwork at the time Martha and Louise were on the computer. I was a bit late for school the next morning. I went to check my e – mail. Here's what I found: I couldn't get into that account with the password I already had."

"I still don't get it," Wally replied.

"I'm getting to that now, Dad. I found out why I did not use recently. I found out somebody changed my password. You know I'm smart enough not to share it with anyone. Here's the good stuff: I logged in the account and saw some from you and Uncle Beaver. This one did not catch my eyes for a minute."

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I saw an e – mail with names of the end of the e – mail. It was signed Georgette and Melinda. Then it caught my attention: the e – mail from Melinda and Georgette came from Martha's address. I ended up printing out the e – mail to show it to the girls and see if it brushed up their memory. And it did."

"Is that all you had to share with me?"

"That's the whole story, Dad. Are you going to tell Mr. Haskell?"

"I will. I just need to think how Grandpa Ward would handle it."

"How would he do it?" she asked, interested.

"I think what Grandpa would do is talk to whoever did it and tell them to apologize to that certain person."

"Oh."

"I will call Mr. Haskell this instant. Boy, those girls sure did play those dirt tricks this time."

"I know. Thanks for telling Mr. Haskell."

"You're welcome. Want me to pass this story on to Louise's father too?"

"Please. I love you, Dad. I have to go now. I want to get some of my homework done."

"All right. Love you," he told her.

"Love you too, Dad," she replied in return and disconnected.

She wanted to see how Wally would pass this on. She really would hear about it from Louise and Martha for sure.


	6. Chapter 6

The very next evening, Wally called Eddie and told him what Lindsey told him recently.

"That's not a smart thing for Martha to do. I'll have a talk with her and work on what I can do to punish her," Eddie said.

"If I'm right about this, Eddie, you've heard so many times how much Martha acts like you. Maybe that's probably why."

"I guess you're right. I'll call her tomorrow and send her back here if she's going to cause more trouble with Lindsey and Louise's friendship. Does Lumpy know yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd contact you first."

"I thought you'd do the right thing, Wally. Does your squirt brother know?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd contact you first."

"I thought you'd do the right thing, Wally. Does your squirt brother know?"

"Not yet. I'll tell him. I know he wouldn't be very happy to hear what your daughter did to mine. Lindsey was saying Martha and Louise changed her e – mail password."

"I'll have to talk with that daughter of mine. I never did that when we were growing up in the fifties since we didn't have computers back then."

"I guess Martha and Louise are doing things you and Lumpy never would have thought of."

"Guess you're right. Do you want me to pass this on to Lumpy?" Eddie asked.

"Sounds good to me, Eddie. It would save time for me."

"Did Lindsey say what Louise did?"

"I've given you all the details, Eddie. That's all she told me."


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Martha received a telephone call from Eddie.

"Hi, Dad," Martha greeted him.

She could tell Eddie didn't sound very happy to talk with her.

"What's wrong, Dad? You usually seem happy to talk to me but you don't sound like it at all tonight."

"And a very good reason too."

"What did I do that made you call?" she asked.

"Figure it out."

"Who told you about me and Louise?"

"Lindsey told her father and he passed it on to me."

"Oh. Am I going to be punished again?"

"Yes. I know you and Louise don't act your age, but I have known the Cleavers and Rutherfords for several years. Have you and Louise thought what would happen if you and Louise lost your friendship with Lindsey?"

"No, I haven't thought about that," Martha answered.

"You remind me of someone I know."

"Who?" she questioned.

"Myself. You and Louise are doing things Louise's father and I never did. A lot of people seem to think you act and sound just like me."

"I've never thought of that one either."

Then she asked, "Does Louise's father know this already?"

"I'm not sure, but Lindsey's father told me but I'm sure by now he's found out," Eddie answered.

"Oh."

She didn't even want to know what her punishment would be this time and had no choice.

"Lindsey's father told me one other thing. He mentioned Lindsey found some cigarette butts in the backseat of your car. I don't want my daughters to pass away with cancer."

"Sorry, Dad."

"Smoking is one of those things I forbid my daughters to do."

"Dad, everyone's doing it."

"It doesn't mean you should start, either."

"It's my body and I can do it if I want to and you can't stop me!" Martha exclaimed.

"If I were you, young lady, I'd take those packs of cigarettes where they belonged. If you keep this up, you will have your car taken away let alone your bedroom door. You understand?"

She didn't answer.

"Did you hear what I said?" Eddie repeated.

"Yes, Sir."

"When you come home next time, you'll find your bedroom door gone. If you ever smoke in my house, that's what's going to happen if you bring those cigarettes back with you."

"So you're saying I'm on punishment right now?"

"No. That will be the punishment when you come back to Mayfield."


	8. Chapter 8

The next afternoon at lunch, both Martha and Louise weren't very happy with what their friend had done the other night.

"Why are you two looking at me like that?" Lindsey asked.

Louise spoke first.

"Figure it out. My father texted me after I got to the dorm room after math when school finished for the day. Boy, was he mad!"

"My dad called me too, Louise. Guess who we have to blame?"

"Her."

Louise was pointing at their friend.

"Why should I be the one to blame? I did nothing wrong."

"Think again, Lindsey. Wh did ours dads call us for, then?"

"Well, that was some news to pass on. Our fathers have been around since the beginning of their friendship. Are you going to ruin it?" Lindsey asked.

Neither Louise or Martha answered their friend.

"My dad really got angry with me. He wasn't very happy about Martha and I changing your password and signing the e – mail with fake names," Louise told Martha and Lindsey.

"And my dad got mad at me too, Louise. You know what my dad did?" Martha asked.

"What?"

Louise really wanted to hear this.

"My dad told me to get those cigarettes back where I purchased them. He told me he forbids me and Lucy to do such a thing. When I get home, my car will be taken away. When I first enter my room, the door will already be gone, and thanks to you know who," Martha said, glaring right into Lindsey's face.

Lindsey didn't want to be the one to break up her relationship with Louise and Martha, but that was their doing, not hers. Sure, she was the one who told Wally and it was the right thing to do.

"I was only trying to do the right thing, girls. Not my fault that you two already started smoking and changing a friend's password and using fake names to someone like me."

After that, the girls watched Lindsey stand up and take her things and left them sitting at the table.

"She really did do the right thing," Louise said, watching as Martha gulped down a curton.

That day Martha was eating a salad. After swallowing the curton, she gave a loud burp.

"That's gross, Martha."

"You know what my dad said to me?" Martha asked.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me I reminded him of somebody he knows."

"Who would that someone be?" Louise wanted to know.

"He said I reminded him of himself when growing up in the fifties. He mentioned you and I are doing things he and your dad have never done."

"My dad told me the same thing!" Louise exclaimed.

"And if she didn't watch her mouth, I wouldn't have my car taken away let alone my bedroom door!"

"I have an idea," Louise told her.

"What?" Martha asked with interest.

"We can stop being friends with that crybaby for a while."

Martha seemed to agree and like the idea.


	9. Chapter 9

That evening, Lindsey received a telephone call from Wally. She was studying for a history test and writing a book report for English. Her voice sounded busy when she heard Wally's voice.

"Hi, Dad."

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Why are you calling? I have a lot of homework to do."

"You do sound pretty busy, Lindsey, but I'll keep this short."

"Okay."

"I got a telephone call from Lumpy not too long ago."

"What did he say?"

He had a talk with Louise. He sure didn't sound happy."

"I bet he didn't. What did he tell her this time?"

"Mr. Rutherford said Louise told him what she and Martha talked about the other day when you left to your next class. It didn't sound good."

"What did Mr. Rutherford say that didn't sound good?" she asked.

"Louise told him she and Martha were planning to stop your friendship for a while. He didn't like to hear this from her."

"Now why would she and Martha do such a thing like that? I did nothing wrong to let that happen to our friendship."

"I understand. If Grandpa Ward was still here, he'd probably tell you to sit down with Martha and Louise and talk about keeping your friendship."

"He would say that?"

"I'd think so. Try it and see if that helps. Grandma June usually called the parents and have the parents tell what the kids did wrong."

Lindsey really didn't remember June very well. She was too young when June passed away.

"She'd really do that?"

"Yes, dear. Back in the fifties, your uncle and I were pretty close. When I started high school, I started hanging around with Mr. Haskell and Mr. Rutherford and would only make time to hang out with your uncle."

"I think I remember Uncle Beaver telling me how many issues he had back then and what Grandpa Ward did about it."

"Did he tell you about the time he and his friend, Mr. Mondello ditching school and ended up being on television?"

"I don't think he mentioned that story."

"He sure did get into trouble for that. Did he ever mention the time he took over a job I promised to do?"

"No."

There were a lot of these stories she didn't hear about from her father and uncle. She'd never thought about asking that either. After hearing so many stories back in the fifties, t sounded to her a lot happened when they were growing up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Dad, what do you think Martha and I should do? The friendship thing was her idea and not mine," Louise told Lumpy.

"Have I told you how many times I have been close friends to Mr. Cleaver and Mr. Haskell?"

"I think so."

"Then please don't ruin our friendship. Daddy and Mr. Cleaver were both business partners and friends at the same time. When he would stop talking after an argument, the three of us would make up instead of quitting our friendship. We don't want that to happen with you girls."

"You sound like you really mean it, Dad."

"You better believe it. Go ahead and call Martha and tell her what I just told you."

"Do I have to do this now?"

Lumpy nodded.

"Have I told you about this one time when I told Mr. Cleaver and his squirt brother to take a different route home?"

Louise shook her head.

_'Here we go with another fifties story,' _she thought quietly but didn't say this thought aloud.

"Well, here's what happened: I was riding my bicycle in the neighborhood when I saw them head close to my house. I stop them and tell them to take a different way to and from school. I was always a big and tough kid back in the day. Then Mr. Cleaver and his squirt brother told me they can walk in my neighborhood if they wanted to. Squirt brother started to call me names and I tell both of them to scram.

"Mom and Daddy were going over to their house to play cards. Daddy really wanted to bring some slides over with them about their trip to South America. As usual, Mr. Cleaver's father didn't seem too anxious to hear about the South America trip. They went to South America for a business trip Daddy had to do.

"Mrs. Cleaver usually watched for them when they came home. I'd make them take a longer way home in the past week so they'd be late for supper every evening. Boy, Mrs. Cleaver really got worried then, thanks to my telling them to take a different route.

"When Daddy and Mom were playing cards that night, Daddy was telling the Cleavers he had an accident, which he did. He fell in a trap with ropes and barrels. That trap was meant for me and not Daddy. While in the middle of the game, Daddy mentioned that he found a baseball cap. Mr. Cleaver had asked if Daddy ever thought of taking the cap to the police and see if they could hold onto it to hand over to its rightful owner.

"Daddy said he didn't think of that, but did agree he would do so the next day. Then Squirt brother and Mr. Cleaver come down to say good – night to Mom and Daddy. They were dressed in pajamas and outfits cowboys and Indians usually wore. Then that's when Daddy recognized them since they were the ones who set up that trap.

"Then Daddy says it really was Mr. Cleaver and Squirt brother who made the accident happen. Then it was forgotten about turning the baseball cap over to the police station since the cap belonged to the Squirt. Mr. Cleaver made them apologize about the trap. Daddy seemed to accept the apology. Then the game was over and when he and Mom came home, he and I had a chat. I really was caught from the Cleavers. Then Daddy told me I was punished for a while."

"Ouch. That was quite a story," Louise said.

After hearing this type of story, she could now see why people said she and Martha were a lot like their parents. Lumpy never really planned on marrying a girl, but that was okay too. This story Lumpy just told her, it really didn't sound familiar at all, but Lumpy really didn't tell her many stories from the fifties, but she could tell she actually ended up hearing this story that was another memory her father had while in high school and enjoyed hearing this story she'd just heard.


End file.
